pour plaire à sa maîtresse
by ylg
Summary: Djinn :: La maîtresse avec qui l'on a une affaire illicite, et la maîtresse qui vous domine… quand ça n'est PAS safe, sane and consensual.
1. sa maîtresse

pas mal plus long que tout ce que j'ai fait dans le recueil "triangulations" ( /s/3541439/ ), d'où, postage séparé ;

**Titre : **Pour plaire à sa maîtresse  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Djinn  
**Personnages/Couples : **Lady Nelson\Jade, mention de Lord Nelson  
**Genre : **D/s perverti  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dufaux et Miralles, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« canon themes » pour LadiesBingo  
**Prompt :** Femslash February!  
**Avertissement : **esclavage, dub-con - rien de graphique, ce sont les idées qui sont crades  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **cycles Ottoman et India  
**Nombre de mots : **~800

oOo

Pour Jade, favorite du Sultan Murati et maîtresse du harem, le sexe a toujours été un jeu de pouvoir, de domination. Le plaisir passe par là : elle est aux ordres de son maître, elle les exécute, et elle règne sur tous en dessous de lui.

Pour Miranda, le mariage est un contrat. Harold est une compagnie plaisante il lui ouvre des portes interdite à la jeune fille célibataire trop indépendante au goût de ses parents. Elle aurait pu plus mal tomber, sur un mari qui tiendrait u maître et lui interdirait tout heureusement Harold se veut un partenaire compréhensif.  
Elle apprend donc à l'aimer, mais le devoir conjugal l'ennuie. Quand Harold le lui demande, elle vient s'étendre et pense à autre chose. Il n'est jamais violent, ne la force en rien – elle accepte toujours, puisque c'est ce que l'on attend d'elle – il pense que ça ne doit pas lui déplaire, mais… elle s'ennuie. À vrai dire, au temps de leurs fiançailles, elle en attendait beaucoup. Elle dont on craignait qu'elle s'enfuie pour vivre avec un soi-disant artiste dans le stupre et le péché, elle s'est nourrie de ces craintes – de ces fantasmes – et croyait que la vie conjugale serait au moins agréable et plaisante. Que si on fait tout un foin de l'acte de chair, c'est qu'il y a bien quelque chose à en tirer.

Et donc, non. Ça n'est pas une corvée insurmontable mais rien de formidable non plus.  
À la place, quand Harold s'ébat et qu'elle se désole de ne pas plus participer à son plaisir, Miranda pense à remplir son rôle, à être une épouse convenable, et à appréhender le fait de devenir mère un jour, comme il le faudra bien.

Sa rencontre avec Jade change la vie de Lady Nelson du tout au tout. Le Sultan l'a envoyée séduire Lord Nelson et Jade a décidé de toucher d'abord la femme pour atteindre le mari ensuite. Et ce faisant, elle s'amuse comme rarement. Elle lui doit une émotion.  
Et Mirand en tire, elle, beaucoup plus. Entre les bras de Jade, elle fait la découverte du plaisir comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti, au-delà de ce qu'elle avait jamais espéré. L'ouverture de son corps, de son esprit, de son monde entier et le mélange entre désir fou et amour vrai la rendent confuse. Emportée par le tourbillon des sensations et des sentiments, esclave des sens et  
peu lui importe finalement que Jade lui ait offert tout cela de force et pour servir des buts ultérieurs. Miranda s'attache follement, sottement, à Jade.  
La voyant également s'attacher à son mari, elle veut croire que l'amour peut changer la Djinn et qu'il y a bel et bien quelque chose entre elles qui passe dans les deux sens.

Jade a séduit les Nelson bien au-delà de ce qu'elle comptait, et effectivement, n'en ressort pas elle-même indemme en retour.

Jade ne jouit qu'en dominant. Miranda a appris à être dominée, que le sexe doit être une humiliation, un peu pour l'homme qui ne sait pas résister à ses bas instincts, beaucoup pour la femme qui n'est pas censée en éprouver du tout. Elle a donc honte de son plaisir, mais ça n'est pas un choix, ça n'est pas non plus naturel chez elle : on l'y a forcée, par son éducation.  
Au contat de Jade, elle commence à en ressentir toute la contrainte, et vouloir apprendre à se libérer.

Pourtant Jade au contraire l'y enfonce et l'encourage à chercher l'humiliation, et le plaisir dans l'utilisation. Elle en fait une courtisane. Elle sait que Lady Nelson veut lui plaire à elle seule, et décide donc de la modeler à son image, ne concevant pas d'autre modèle dans lequel elle pourrait vivre. Contre son gré, pour plaire à Jade, et se forçant donc à penser que si ça plaît à Jade ça doit lui plaire aussi, Miranda passe dans un monde où le sexe devient une valeur marchande.

Trop attachée à Jade, trop éperdue, elle a peur de se voir délaissée, elle est incapable de retourner à son mari après l'avoir ainsi trompé, après être devenue… une dévoyée. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle ne peut que continuer sur cette voie. Elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas capable d'aimer d'amour une autre femme, même si elle apprend à apprécier leurs caresses. Que jamais elle ne voudra d'aucun homme, même si elle apprend à les satisfaire. Ça sera toujours Jade seule. Sans elle, elle ne serait plus rien, alors pour ne pas la perdre, Miranda se plie à tous ses désirs.


	2. quelque peu d'affection

**Titre : **Quelque peu d'attention  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Djinn  
**Personnages/Couple : **Jade/Lady Nelson  
**Genre : **manipulation  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« _seduction_ » pour LadiesBingo  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **cycle Ottoman  
**Avertissements : **dub-con, abus ?  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Jade était une Djinn et en tant que telle, savait séduire n'importe qui. Homme ou femme, jeune ou vieux, enthousiaste ou réticent, si telle était la volonté du seul maître qu'elle avait accepté, elle pouvait donner du plaisir à qui il lui ordonnait… et à l'occasion, à qui elle estimait que c'était nécessaire pour lui plaire, avant même qu'il ne l'ordonne.

Envoyée séduire l'ennemi du Sultan pour l'empêcher de mener ses plans à bien et lui nuire, elle savait qu'il s'attendait à une manœuvre de sa part, allait se méfier, et observer son jeu avec attention. Elle décida de le frappe dans son orgueil : par là où, trop imbu de lui-même et de sa propre importance, il ne s'attendrait pas. Sa femme, pauvre petite chose décorative entraînée dans des affaires qui la dépassaient et exhibée comme simple signe de réussite. Une proie innocente et facile. Trop facile peut-être, mais rien n'était juste à la guerre.  
Il lui suffit de la droguer juste un peu pour que cette Lady éprouve un désir comme jamais auparavant, désir que Jade combla de façon experte avant même qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait et alors qu'elle n'était en rien en état de protester.  
Sans nul doute, ce fut là, dans ce hammam, entre les bras de Jade, l'esprit à demi perdu, qu'elle connut le plaisir pour la toute première fois de sa vie. L'expérience la bouleversa.

Miranda réalisa tout à coup combien sa vie avec Harold avait été fade jusque là, combien l'univers était vaste au-delà du lit de son époux. Ça n'était pas seulement le plaisir charnel qui lui avait manqué, il y avait tant d'autres choses, des paysages, des êtres, des histoires, des goûts ; l'éveil des sens et de l'esprit, un monde entier à découvrir… pour peu qu'elle ait un guide, car, même si Jade avait entr'ouvert les portes pour elle, elle avait encore trop peur de les franchir par elle-même, toute seule.  
Éduquée depuis toujours pour n'appartenir qu'à un seul homme, n'en ayant connu aucun à part son époux, et aucune femme non plus avant que Jade pose la main sur elle, elle continuait à croire qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un pour la dominer, la rassurer, la protéger et lui montrer le chemin.

Jade, lui ayant offert du plaisir et témoigné de la tendresse, lui faisant miroiter un monde de liberté, ou en tout cas un monde différent, toucha son esprit et son cœur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle en tombe éperdument amoureuse. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire en retour, pour que Jade daigne lui accorder encore un peu plus de temps.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle voulut prétendre vouloir apprendre d'elle la science amoureuse pour plaire davantage à son mari, pour être une meilleure épouse… quelques secondes à peine, avant d'accepter que c'était pour Jade et par Jade uniquement qu'elle voulait ressentir encore du plaisir, que c'était à elle seule qu'elle voudrait plaire.

Et Jade, bien sûr, l'encouragea, prétendant sans effort être flattée de cette attention. Avec l'épouse sous sa coupe absolue, comme otage consentant et inconscient, elle aurait la main sur le Lord anglais. Jaloux, trahi, désorienté, il commettrait forcément des erreurs de jugement et tomberait plus facilement dans les pièges tendus.  
Et en attendant… he bien, il était vrai qu'initier cette petite dinde ignorante et faire d'elle une courtisane passable l'amusait. Même si elle devait prendre cela de façon purement professionnelle…


End file.
